


Case of the Monday's

by Esyla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and the Sheriff show up for like two seconds, Dirty but also not, For Pydia Pack Mommy, Multi, this isn't really a fic idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/pseuds/Esyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish has some issues with Mondays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case of the Monday's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnitedKingdomOrgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/gifts).



> Parrish’s name is Kyle in this fic because you will take that name from my cold dead hands you hear me HIS NAME IS FUCKING KYLE PARRISH I WILL NOT BE DISRESPECTED THIS WAY! I am not even drunk. I just sat in the shower for a long time and this happened. The Pydia pack is better than you. *mic drop

Kyle had never planned for this. It’s hard to plan for people like Peter and Lydia Hale-Martin (Yes Peter had taken her last name and seemed to take malicious glee in putting it on all of his stationary) they might actually be forces of nature. (Kyle was now Kyle Martin Parrish because while Peter might be the ‘scary’ one of them it was Lydia who actually was in charge of her boyfriend and husband.) But eventually you did learn to get used to them, somewhat.

 

Kyle didn’t expect that rather detailed dirty note in the middle of his chicken salad sandwich but it wasn’t Monday if Peter wasing trying to fuck with him in some way. Peter got Mondays. Which could mean anything really. The rest of the week was much easier than Mondays were.

 

Tuesday was for Lydia. Meaning that Peter and he did everything and anything she wanted. It meant hours of teasing with her not letting either of them come until she deemed it time. It meant back rubs and foot massages and getting the good desserts out of the fridge. Sure it meant pampering Lydia all day but what was the point of being in a relationship with Lydia if you didn’t spend at least one day a week worshiping her? (It was normally two days a week but that’s not the point.)

 

Kyle got Wednesdays. He liked things a bit more, fun. They played board games(yes sometimes the board games were dirty that’s not the point)  or went out to dinner. He liked to laugh during sex and that normally meant tickling Peter (who was unrealistically ticklish and it was the best thing ever) or putting down some kind of challenge with Lydia to see who was more flexible. There was an intimacy in laughter.

 

Thursday was really fun because it was what Peter liked to call “Not Lydia’s Day.” It wasn’t quiet bondage but it wasn’t really true submission. The thing was Lydia could not come for days. She was fine taunting them for an entire evening and enjoying just that build up. She liked the slow burn that she got when she was in control of her boys. But on Thursdays it was the opposite. Lydia came for hours. Kyle and Peter ate her out until she went horse and then fucking her while she was oversensitized and sobbing. (They always had safewords and Lydia could stop them at any time but this was about her really and she wanted this even if she always put up a fuss about it later.) It was about tying Lydia to a chair and leaving a magic wand taped up against her clit while Peter and he ate strawberries and sucked each other off. It was about smeared make up and sore muscles and everyone feeling too tired to properly floss that night. (Peter had a thing about flossing that was both hilarious and terrifying.)

 

Friday they went out or did things with friends. Sure sometimes they would stumble home a little drunk and make out on the sofa but other days Kyle went to his room and cleaned in service weapon before bed.

 

Saturday was “Not Peter’s Day” which mostly just meant Peter didn’t get to come up with weird shit he wanted to try in the bedroom (Why is there a snorkel here? Does it need to be here? No Peter put that away.). It was probably better titled “Vanilla Sex Day” because that’s way more what it was. Eye contact and hand holding and sharing breath while you came together.

 

Sunday Kyle got his come upins which roughly translated into Lydia and Peter making him do things he wasn’t a huge fan up but always ended up loving. (You don’t end up in a polygamous relationship with two A type personalities because you enjoy staying with in set boundaries.) This was the day of the week the toys came out. Things that pulled and clamped and vibrated. Saturdays was when Peter and Lydia got to see who could make him come the most and took bets or how long it would take.

 

Which left Mondays. Peter was nothing if not inventive. Although recently his texts on Monday’s were starting to look more like those end sketches from Kenan and Kel. ( I need you to bring me four pineapples, a hacksaw, whatever people use to make afghan blankets and this month’s shade of coral soap from the farmer’s market on your way home. If you could hide this all in the shed so the Wife isn’t given a chance to figure out the festivities that would be good. Kisses and spankings, Your Lord and Master.) Kyle was normally left confused and scared but Monday’s were never exactly boring.

 

“Does anyone know where I can buy,” he checked the note he has almost choked on again, “at least six solid pounds of conconut oil?” Kyle asked the deputy lunch room at large. They stared at him blankly. Well most of them did, Derek put his tacos back in his lunch box and left the room while repeating ‘nope,nope,nope’ under his breath.

 

“There’s that hippie farm out on the eastern edge of the county?” The sheriff offered with a constipated look.

 

It was really hard being in a relationship with the uncle of your boss’s son in law, and also working with said son in law when your boyfriend was a bit insane.

 

“Thanks.” Kyle smiled.

  
Peter spent six solid minutes laughing when Kyle told him about it that night and then went back to building the sex slip and slide he had apparently spent his day making. 

**Author's Note:**

> *throws wolfsbane flowers into the sky and run into the night


End file.
